miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Tikki/History
Tikki is the kwami that is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, where she stays with Master Fu when not active. Currently, she lets Marinette Dupain-Cheng transform into Ladybug. Before Season 1 Tikki was the first being to come into existence. She has lived since the dawn of the universe. In ancient China, she met a mage who crafted her Miraculous, allowing her to finally help humanity. For over 5,000 years, Tikki helped people transform into superheroes in order to save the world. She started in China and went to Egypt, Greece, Namibia, Japan, France, Mexica, France, and Vietnam. She stayed last with Master Fu. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Marinette opened the box that held the Ladybug Miraculous, releasing Tikki. Tikki tried calming Marinette down when they first met, but Marinette threw books at her until she caught Tikki underneath a glass. Tikki explained to Marinette what she was (a kwami), the powers she granted (Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug), the duty that was given to Marinette (purifying the akuma), and how Marinette would be able to transform. She emphasized that Marinette could not tell anyone about her existence. She convinced Marinette that she was her friend and had Marinette transform into Ladybug. Together, with the help of Cat Noir, they took down Stoneheart. However, Marinette forgot to capture the akuma, allowing it to multiply and create more Stonehearts. Marinette felt guilty and took off the Ladybug Miraculous, much to Tikki's protests. Because Marinette did not want her, Tikki was trapped in the Ladybug Miraculous. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Tikki was still trapped in the Ladybug Miraculous. Marinette tried to give her Miraculous to Alya Césaire by putting the Miraculous in Alya's bag, but Alya didn't take her bag with her when she went after Stoneheart. Because Alya was trapped, Marinette freed Tikki and transformed into Ladybug. With the help of a parachute and Cat Noir, they took down Stoneheart again. The next day in the rain, Tikki teases Marinette for her growing crush on Adrien and hugs her face. In "The Bubbler", Tikki started off the day by being flung off Marinette's chest when Marinette woke up. At lunchtime, Tikki had Marinette transform into Ladybug to find Hawk Moth's newest victim. When Ladybug found Bubbler at the Agreste mansion, they used Lucky Charm to break apart the slow dances. This caused Ladybug to detransform. Tikki scolded Marinette for selfishly using Lucky Charm. Tucked away in Marinette's purse, Tikki ate cookies to replenish her energy. When she was ready to get back in action, Marinette was not. They didn't transform until Ivan was bubbled and sent to space. They and Cat Noir were bubbled, freed with Cat Noir's Cataclysm. Together with Cat Noir's help, they defeated Bubbler. In "Mr. Pigeon", Tikki went with Marinette to the Trocadéro to help her brainstorm her derby hat designs. When she saw Xavier Ramier, she gave Marinette her inspiration for her derby hat. They went back to Marinette's room and made the derby hat, but quickly left when they realized Marinette forgot to pick up a feather. They went back to the Trocadéro to grab one, but they couldn't return home due to Mr. Pigeon, so they transformed into Ladybug. With Cat Noir, they chased Mr. Pigeon throughout the city, stopping at Le Grand Paris and ending at the Grand Palais. By turning Mr. Pigeon's pigeons against him with a bag of popcorn, they defeated him with time to spare before the design competition. In "Stormy Weather", Tikki hid in Marinette's hair while she babysat Manon. She went with Marinette to the park where they found Adrien in the middle of a photoshoot. Because of Stormy Weather terrorizing people in the park, they transformed into Ladybug. Ladybug and Cat Noir chased Stormy Weather across Paris, cornering her on the KIDZ+ studio roof. One smartly placed Cataclysm on a billboard and one captured akuma later, Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day. Marinette detransformed and she and Tikki returned to the park. Tikki encouraged Marinette to "have some fun" and join in on the photoshoot. In "Timebreaker", Tikki stayed with Marinette to watch over the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie while Tom and Sabine went on an anniversary dinner. She tried helping Marinette with her homework, but ended up doing the opposite by distracting her. Because Marinette needed to be at the Trocadéro within five minutes to get to Alix's and Kim's race on time, she and Tikki transformed into Ladybug and hurried across Paris. Tikki tried getting her to go back to the bakery after the race finished, but Alix ended up being akumatized so they retransformed into Ladybug. When Cat Noir protected them from Timebreaker's touch, they followed Timebreaker back into the past. Past Tikki confirmed for Past Marinette that Future Ladybug was who she said she was. After Past Marinette helped Nadja with her cake, Past Marinette and Past Tikki transformed into Past Ladybug and went to join Future Ladybug and Cat Noir. The two Ladybugs helped Cat Noir and managed to save the day. The two Ladybugs merged and Tikki and Marinette returned home. In "Copycat", Tikki tried helping out Marinette come up with ideas for asking out Adrien, but Marinette couldn't speak with him without stuttering. She suggested calling Adrien. Since Marinette didn't have his number, she called Alya over to her house to help. Tikki went with Marinette to erase an embarrassing voice mail off Adrien's cellphone. She rathered they went to the Ladybug and Cat Noir statue ceremony instead, but the search took too long and they missed the entire event. When they found out Cat Noir was in trouble due to a villain who looked exactly like him, Marinette and Tikki transformed into Ladybug and went to find Cat Noir. They tracked him down to Théo's studio. Ladybug saw through Copycat's ruse and freed Cat Noir with Copycat's Cataclysm. Using a spoon, Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Copycat and returned the city (and the Mona Lisa) to normal. In "The Pharaoh", the previous week, Ladybug was hanging from a helicopter and dropped a Histoire textbook. This was Marinette's own textbook. Tikki came up with a plan on getting it back: invite Alya to the Louvre under the guise that Marinette found out something about Ladybug. She went to the Louvre with Marinette. Tikki pointed her to an ancient papyrus. When Marinette stalled, she insisted that the papyrus was what they came to look at. The Pharaoh arrived, prompting Tikki and Marinette to transform into Ladybug. Ladybug went to fight the Pharaoh, but was immediately thrown aside. Cat Noir arrived, but he was thrown into a sarcophagus. Ladybug freed him, but they were still trapped in the exhibit. Cat Noir freed them with his Cataclysm, but they had to part ways so he could charge up again. Ladybug ran to help Alya but became stuck in a time-shifting bubble. Cat Noir freed them and they went to save Alya while Cat Noir distracted the mummies. The only way to keep Alya completely out of danger was for Ladybug to sacrifice herself and take Alya's place. Ladybug tricked the Pharaoh into going after a fake pair of earrings and stole his necklace. Ladybug saved the day and returned the Louvre back to normal. Back in Marinette's room, Tikki explained that she was over 5000 years old, has watched over every Ladybug--including the Ancient Egyptian Ladybug, and reassured Marinette that she was an excellent Ladybug. In "Lady Wifi", Tikki helped Marinette with her homework after they got back to Marinette's room after an akuma attack. The next day after Lady Wifi attacked Mr. Damocles, Tikki said Marinette was going to fight her friend, Alya, who had been akumatized. Instead, Marinette said she was going to save her. Marinette and Tikki transformed into Ladybug and went to stakeout Le Grand Paris with Cat Noir. When Lady Wifi arrived in Chloé's room, they entered, made sure Chloé was free, and fought Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi trapped Ladybug in Le Grand Paris' kitchen in an attempt to take her Miraculous and reveal her identity. She made Ladybug use her Lucky Charm in order to free Cat Noir. With Cat Noir free, Ladybug waited for him to stop Lady Wifi's powers by destroying the WiFi antenna on the hotel's roof. When he did that, Ladybug hurried to help him, defeat Lady Wifi, and return the city to normal. Running out of time, Ladybug ran downstairs and detransformed in a closet. Tikki commended Marinette for not telling Cat Noir her identity, but understood that Marinette really wanted to tell him. In "The Evillustrator", Tikki was in Marinette's purse when Marinette went to the library with her group to work on their particle physics presentation. When Chloé was attacked by several berets and a hairdryer, Marinette and Tikki transformed into Ladybug. Ladybug, with the help of Cat Noir destroyed the hairdryer. They tried taking down the villain too, but he got away. Instead, Ladybug and Cat Noir went to Le Grand Paris to investigate why the Evillustrator was after Chloé. Ladybug left Chloé's room in a huff, leaving Cat Noir to guard Chloé. Back in Marinette's room, Tikki helped Marinette calm down enough to remember her physics project. She hid when the Evillustrator entered Marinette's room and hid in Marinette's purse during the Evillustrator's birthday party. After they got off the boat, they transformed again into Ladybug. They followed Cat Noir back to Le Grand Paris, helped him protect Chloé, helped defeat the Evillustrator, and returned the city to normal. The next day, Marinette told Adrien several times that he was awesome. Tikki told her that she needed better control over her emotions. In "Rogercop", Tikki went with Marinette and Tom to Career Day at school and Tikki hears Marinette and Chloe accuse everyone of stealing Chloe's bracelet. When Rogercop comes in the classroom demanding to know where the mayor is and Marinette quickly leaves. Before they transform into Ladybug, knowing that Marinette nor anyone else stole Chloe's bracelet Tikki assures Marinette that Marinette will find a way to make things right and they transform into Ladybug. Upon confronting Rogercop Ladybug tries to remind Rogercop of the true purpose of being an officer but Rogercop doesn't listen and sends Ladybug flying. Then, Ladybug meets up with Cat Noir on top of Rogercop's car they try to confront Rogercop but Ladybug gets knocked off and Ladybug throws Ladybug's yo-yo but Cat Noir misses and Ladybug continues to fall. But Ladybug is fine when Ladybug catches Cat Noir with Ladybug's yo-yo and they follow Rogercop to City Hall. Ladybug sneaks inside to deal with Rogercop and is soon joined by Cat Noir using Chloe's bracelet and oven mitts they defeat Rogercop and return everything to normal. Ladybug puts Chloe's bracelet in Chloe's bag and convinces the mayor to give Roger's job back and the mayor agrees. Ladybug leaves as the transformation is about to wear off but learned a valuable lesson. In "Dark Cupid", Tikki comes with Marinette to school, when the class is over Tikki and Marinette discover a love poem written by Adrien. Upon reading it Tikki quickly understands that Adrien is talking about Marinette which leaves the girl jumping for joy until Tikki pinches her. Sometime later, Tikki helps Marinette with writing her own love letter in Marinette's room. After Marinette has mailed the letter they noticed that Kim has been akumatized into Dark Cupid and transform into Ladybug. Ladybug quickly finds Dark Cupid and tries to dissuade the villain from the quest of hate; the two get into a fight but Ladybug manages to hide. Until the heroine is soon met upon by Cat Noir who in vain tries to confess his love for her but gets hit by Dark Cupid's arrows. Now consumed with hate Ladybug manages to escape Cat Noir's grip. Understanding that Dark Cupid is going after Chloe; Ladybug races to get to her first. Ladybug tries to follow them but the heroine is cornered by the cat knowing that Cat Noir got all this anger from hate. Ladybug realizes that only love can save her partner Ladybug goes to kiss Cat Noir which causes the cat to run in fear. Once Ladybug manages to tie Cat Noir down Ladybug tries to kiss Cat Noir not looking forward to it either but the cat gets. Using her lucky charm and freeing Cat Noir from the spell they were able to defeat Dark Cupid; when that is done Tikki goes with Marinette to the mailbox saying that Marinette can retrieve her letter now. But with everything that happened Marinette lets the letter get delivered to Adrien with Tikki praising her and the two return home. In "Horrificator", Tikki went with Marinette to school as the students were in the process of making a monster movie. When everyone begins to notice that students are beginning to disappear, Tikki and Marinette discover there's an akumatized victim so they transform into Ladybug. Soon Ladybug is met upon by Cat Noir while fighting villain one by one it keeps taking more students and as the duo try to fight it they find out that the villain draws it's power from fear. They all follow Horrificator to the maintenance room to find the other students trapped in pods but can't break them open. During the fight Ladybug's lucky charm gives her a pair of guitar strings using music Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to purify the akuma and everyone from the school. Category:Character histories